Posada El Ángel
by Maria Jor
Summary: Esta es una historia de reyes, para nada infantil, que realicé junto a alguien muy especial. En si fue su idea yo solo la plasmé ;)


Este es un OS correspondiente a una actividad para el día de reyes del grupo: La era de la luna, las estrellas y la época antigua.

Espero les guste ;)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si la historia.

...

Posada "El Ángel"

...

Era una noche fría de invierno, comenzaba a helar y una tormenta se avecinaba. Tres hombres caminaban sin rumbo desde hace varios días hasta que una extraña luz que se apareció frente a ellos los sorprendió. Cada paso que daban era como si la misma los persiguiera pero si se desviaban ya no la veían.

-Allá, ¿ven esa luz?-

-Si, parece una estrella-

-¿No es la misma que hace rato venimos viendo?-

-Parecería ser que si-

-Es una señal, debemos seguirla-

-Vamos-

Así que decidieron seguirla y ésta les indicó al cabo de un tiempo una construcción que se podía divisar desde lejos. Esta estaba un poco alejada de todo pero parecía que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Los tres emprendieron el viaje detrás de aquella estrella, guiados a través de la oscuridad y entre los fuertes vientos solo gracias a su brillo. Debían caminar muy lento ya que la tormenta no les permitía ver a más de uno o dos metros de cada uno, trataban de no separarse porque se perderían. Pero la luz era tan brillante que aun así en semejantes condiciones la podían percibir, hasta que por fin llegaron a la fuente de semejante resplandor.

El lugar pertenecía a un hombre que quedó viudo prontamente, su esposa al poco tiempo de dar a luz falleció. De eso ya muchos años habían pasado, ahora eran solo él y su pequeña hija que subsistían de los ingresos de su posada. Que a pesar de quedar en medio de la nada como algunos le decían, estaban en un cruce de un camino, es decir que el lugar era una zona de paso obligado donde si o si pasaban los mercaderes o demás personas que anduvieran por allí.

Al llegar notaron en la puerta una gran campana que parecía hacer de timbre para avisar que llegaba gente.

Uno de ellos tomó la gran soga que colgaba de la misma y la agitó fuertemente para que los residentes pudieran notar rápidamente de su presencia.

Estos tres forasteros iban en búsqueda de algo y pronto el dueño de la posada lo descubriría.

-Padre- gritó una pequeña- Tenemos gente- y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Pequeña…. espera, yo iré. ¿Qué te he enseñado?-

-Que tú abres y yo ayudo luego-

-Muy bien, espera ahí mismo- le ordenó a lo que ella obedeció permaneciendo inmóvil en su lugar.

El posadero abrió la puerta y vio a tres hombres completamente sucios por la tormenta de arena. Se los veía sedientos y muy hambrientos pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran sus atuendos algo extraños para el lugar, se notaba que no pertenecían a las cercanías y además parecía ser que venían en unos animales que no supo en verdad de que clase eran, no se parecían en nada a sus caballos.

-Bienvenidos, pasen, aquí tendrán refugio y comida, pasen- los recibió con una sonrisa y los hizo entrar a la posada.

-Hija, trae algo caliente para comer, rápido-

-Si padre-

-Acomódense por favor siéntanse en su casa, esta es mi posada y de mi hija-

-Muchas gracias, la verdad es que necesitábamos cobijo durante la noche-

-Esta helando-

-Y este viento-

-Si en esta época se pone así el clima pero no se preocupen, acérquense al fuego- les dijo indicándoles donde sentarse cerca de una chimenea.

-¿Que los tare por estos lados? Veo que no son de por aquí-

-Venimos desde muy lejos-

-Muy-

-Si-

-¿Y hacia donde se dirigen?-indagó el dueño a lo que ellos se miraron entre si.

Enseguida apareció la pequeña con una bandeja con tres platos con alimentos.

-¿Podríamos pedirle un último favor?-

-Sí, claro-

-Necesitamos abrigo para nuestros camellos, también ellos están hambrientos y muy cansados-

-Como no, enseguida, ustedes coman tranquilos- les respondió y llamó a su pequeña- Hija, ven vamos con los animales-

-Si padre- y ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada en donde se encontraban los tres camellos atados a un poste, se los notaba exhaustos.

-Toma uno, yo llevaré los otros dos-

-Padre, ¿qué son?-

-Camellos hija-

-Nunca vi uno así-

-Ni yo-

Y juntos los llevaron hacia una especie de establo que tenían detrás de la posada, allí estarían al resguardo del frio y de la noche, junto a sus caballos.

-Les traeré agua ya que deben de tener mucha sed-

-Y pasto padre, deben de comer eso-

-Muy bien, yo volveré con vuestros invitados-

Al regresar notó que sus huéspedes ya se habían devorado la cena.

-¿Desean más?-

-No por favor, muchas gracias-

-No, no-

-No claro que no-

-Le quería comentar otra cosa que notamos en su ausencia-comentó uno de los extraños.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Sobre ese retrato allí sobre la chimenea- dijo indicándole una fotografía sobre la pared.

-Esa es mi difunta esposa, mi amada, era mi ángel, ¿porque me preguntan por ella?-

-Nos tomará de locos, pero la hemos visto en sueños-

-Y exactamente es un ángel-

-Nos ha guiado todo el camino con su luz-

-No sé de qué hablan, mi amada esposa murió hace años, solo estamos mi hija y yo- el posadero comenzó a enfadarse, el que nombraran a su esposa tres desconocidos y encima mencionar que se les aparecía en sueños resultó muy imprudente para él.

-Les indicaré su habitación y les ruego que en la mañana cuando termine la tormenta se marchen de mi hogar.

-Disculpe nuestra intromisión-

-No quisimos incomodarlo-

-¡Pero si es cierto!- comentó uno de ellos.

-Shhh- lo silenció otro.

El hombre caminaba rojo de la ira e impotencia y les indicó de mala gana una habitación en la cual parecía tener varias cobijas sobre el piso a modo de camas.

-Allí tienen su cuarto, buenas noches- los dejó solos mirándose los tres completamente desconcertados.

-No debías habérselo dicho-

-Pero si es ella-

-Sí lo es todos lo notamos, pero se ve que el hombre aun está mal por la pérdida de su esposa como para que le aparezcan tres extraños diciendo que la vieron en sus sueños-

-Tienes razón-

-Deberíamos disculparnos con el-

-No ahora no, está muy enfadado-

En su habitación el posadero estaba embravecido, no lo podría creer, la memoria de su amada esposa corrompida de esa manera; pero él era un buen hombre y nunca llegaría a los conflictos. Al día siguiente estos forasteros se marcharían y haría como si nada había pasado.

-Toc toc- era su puerta.

-¿Quien?- Preguntó aún enojado.

-Soy yo padre- se oyó una suavecita voz del otro lado de la madera- Vine solo a desearle las buenas noches-

-Gracias cariño, tu también descansa- le contestó a lo que la pequeña se marchó a su cuarto.

No podía dormir y no era por la fuerte tormenta que se había desatado, sino que le era imposible conciliar el sueño, estaba muy intranquilo por lo sucedido. Hasta que en algún momento se durmió.

-Mi amor-

-Mi princesa- respondió entreabriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué te sucede?- indagó una armoniosa y muy dulce voz.

-Mi vida, te he extrañado tanto-exclamó estirándose tratando de alcanzarla.

-Y yo a ti- le dijo sentándose al borde de su cama y tomándole de la mano.

Él le beso el dorso de esta con tanto fervor que prontamente unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Mi estrella, no estés triste, volví para cuidarlos-

-Te extrañamos tanto-

-Lo sé, pero tenía que hacer algo antes-

Este la miró desconcertado, no sabía a qué se refería su amada.

-Mi amor, lo que esos tres hombres te dijeron es cierto, yo los estoy guiando hace días para que pudieran llegar a su destino-

-¿Entonces es verdad?-

-Si mi cielo, no te enfades con ellos-

-Es que pensé que…-

-Shh- le dijo acercándosele lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron, entregándole un suave y dulce beso.

-Como extrañaba tus besos- le dijo totalmente embelesado. Los años habían pasado pero él la amaba como el primer día.

-Y yo-

Ambos se quedaron observándose durante varios minutos, el silencio no era incomodo, al contrario, parecía que se contaban mil cosas, hasta que nuevamente ella habló.

-Mi amor, por favor ayúdalos a que encuentren su camino-

-¿Pero cómo puedo ayudarles?-

-Llevándolos hasta Belén-

-¿Hasta ahí? ¿Y qué hay ahí?-

-Allí es donde deben ir, los estarán esperando-

-Pero…-

-Yo los guiaré pero te necesitan-

-Pero no puedo dejar la posada sola y menos a nuestra hija-

-Ella ira junto a ustedes y por la posada no te preocupes, yo la cuidaré en tu ausencia, además será solo un día-

-Pero amor…-

-Tu viviste allí, sabes cómo llegar y mas con este clima-

-Si amor pero sabes que eso fue hace años, ya no voy hacia allá y…-

-Hazlo por mí, ¿lo harías?-

-Por ti doy mi vida si me lo pidieras-

-Entonces hazlo mi estrella-ordenó y desapareció desvaneciéndose de su vista a lo que este se despertó tranquilamente.

-Mi ángel…-

La mañana había llegado y con ella la partida de los tres desconocidos.

El posadero se levantó y dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararles algo para el desayuno. Estos al pasar por la misma notaron el agradable aroma del pan recién horneado y de la leche caliente.

-Tomen asiento, deberán comer antes de marcharse-

Los tres obedecieron en silencio.

-Les quiero ofrecer mis disculpas por como actué anoche y les brindaré mi ayuda para ir hacia Belén-

-¿Cómo sabe que es hacia allí donde nos dirigimos?-

-Le agradeceríamos su ayuda-

-La comida esta deliciosa-exclamó uno llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-Está dicho entonces, terminen de desayunar que los llevaré-

-¿Queda muy lejos?-

-A unas cuantas horas a caballo-

-Nosotros tenemos nuestros camellos-

-A si, sus animales, deberíamos llegar para el anochecer-

-Muy bien-

El posadero se fue a alistar y cuando todo estuvo pronto emprendieron el viaje. Cada uno en su camello y el junto a su pequeña en su caballo. La posada la debió dejar cerrada aunque con miedo pero su esposa en sueños le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella la cuidaría. Y así lo hizo.

Las horas pasaban y parecía que nunca llegaban a destino. Los hombres ya no veían a aquella luz que los había guiado antes, pero ahora confiaban en el posadero para poder llegar. Este sentía un calor en su pecho que lo llenaba de alegría y lo motivaba a seguir, cada paso que daba ese calor era más intenso.

-Estoy más cerca de ti, lo presiento- se dijo para sí mismo para darse alientos.

-Padre, ¿está bien?-

-Si mi pequeña-

Entre el cansancio y el calor durante el día las fuerzas se les querían agotar, pero algo les decía que debían seguir, que estaban cada vez más cerca. Hacían pequeñas pausas en alguna que otra sombra para beber agua y comer algún trozo de pan que este mismo había puesto es un bolso para el viaje.

La hora de la puesta del sol se estaba haciendo notar y con esta el cambio del clima, la temperatura bajó casi de repente y el viento nuevamente comenzó a soplar.

-Padre, tengo frio-

-Toma, ponte esto- y la cubrió con su propio abrigo a su pequeña hija.

-Ya queda poco- les indicó aquel buen hombre a los tres desconocidos.

Y era cierto a los pocos minutos estaban ya acercándose a aquel lugar donde tanto deseaban llegar.

-¡Es ahí!- exclamó uno de ellos.

-Si llegamos-

-Muchísimas gracias amigo, por su ayuda y gran corazón le daremos un regalo-

-No por favor, no deben de pagarme, si mi esposa los quiso ayudar fue por algo, yo no deseo nada-

-¿Está seguro de eso?- le dijo otro de ellos como leyendo su mente, o mejor dicho, su corazón.

-Hay algo que usted desea con toda su alma y hoy lo tendrá-

-Nunca nos dijo su nombre-

-Sepan disculparme, mi nombre es Seiya y mi pequeña hija es Chibi chibi-

-Fue un placer, el es Melchor, el Gaspar y yo me llamo Baltasar-

Los tres le realizaron una especie de reverencia y se marcharon hacia un pequeño pesebre que se encontraba a unos metros de allí.

-¿Que le regalaran, Padre?-

-No lo sé pequeña- le respondió mientras ambos observaban a los reyes alejarse.

En eso una luz comenzó a brillar en el cielo y aquellos desconocidos lo notaron dándole gracias para luego seguir su camino.

-¡Una estrella!- exclamó la pequeña alzando la vista a lo que su padre la acompañó.

-¡Que brillo!-

-Parece que está bajando-

-Si eso parece, debe ser una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo pequeña- y esta así lo hizo.

Prontamente aquel resplandor se hizo cada vez más intenso hasta que se direccionó hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Padre- le dijo toda temerosa abrazándolo.

-No tengas miedo, algo me dice que no es nada malo.

De pronto aquella luz se fue transformando en una silueta hasta convertirse por completo en una figura humana, era su amada esposa.

-Serena- rompió en llantos.

-Mi amado- expresó acercándoseles a ambos.

-Hija, ella es tu madre-le dijo secándose las lagrimas. La niña tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; y su padre menos aun, estaba extasiado.

-Dime que no es un sueño, por favor-

-Claro que no amor, aquí estoy- le respondió abrazándolos a los dos fuertemente y su calor se pudo sentir a kilómetros. Hasta que tuvo que soltarlos.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Si debo marcharme, pero siempre estaré con ustedes, cada vez que miren hacia el cielo ahí me encontraran- dijo esto y lentamente se fue desvaneciendo hasta que no pudieron percibirla más.

-Es hermosa-

-Sí lo es y tu también lo serás cuando crezcas-le dijo abrazando a su hija fuertemente.

-Ese fue el regalo-

-Si mi pequeña, ese fue el mejor de los regalos que me pudieran haber dado-

-Y mi deseo- suspiró la pequeña.

….

Fin.


End file.
